Jackson and Kellan's Love Story
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Nothing to do with Twilight. Jackson/Oc and Kellan/Oc. I'm going to wirte more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Nothing to do with Twilight except for the actors.

Jackson's POV  
The whole gang is coming to watch 100 monkeys preform in a small coffee house. THe owner of the coffee shop opened the back door so we could get in with out any press. People were in the shop waiting. My drummer and bass player were already up their practicing. I needed coffee one scene yesterday went unitl 1:00 AM. I stood in line and when it was my turn the girl at the counter said " Hi what can I get you."

She was very pretty. I read her nametag it said Jennifer. "Hi Jennifer I'll get a carmal Macchiato." I said giving her the money ahead. "Kay one moment, she said turning to another girl," One carmal macchiato." I chuckled at the yelling. The girl gave her the drink and said " No reason to yell just two feet away." She put the drink on the counter and said "Yeah, but it's fun." She was reaching for the cup but it tipped over and spilled most of it on my pants.

"I'm so sorry." She said getting huge wads of napkins. "No it's okay really." I said taking the napkins and dabbing my jeans. Kellan walked over and saw my pants. "Dude, what happened." He asked laughing. "I got coffee spilled on me by a cute girl." I whispered nodding my head over to her. Peter came by and said " Did it hurt." I laughed a little bit and went on the stage with my band. The boss was getting one of his workers to introduce us.

Jennifer walked on stage not tripping. She grabbed the mic and said " Are you ready to rock with the 100 monkeys." Things got quiet a few people stood and left. "Hey, now are you ready for the 100 monkeys." She yelled holding up the rock on sign. She walked off stage and we started.

Emeline's POV  
When Jennifer came back she was red in the face. There was a guy by the counter who wasn't ordering anything just standing there. "Excuse me but you can't stand there." He smirked his blue eyes sparkling. "Is you're name Micky Mouse cause you are fine." He said putting his hand on the table. I said nothing and went over to watching my friend Jen who was watching the band while getting people's orders.

This guy was huge. Muscles out of his arms. He'd probably look good on a Calvin Klyd underwear ad. "Are you religious... cause you're the answer to all my prayers." He said smirking. I looked over at Jen she was chuckling a little. "Your lips look lonely... Do they want to meet mine." He said getting closer to me. "No but my fist would." Jen said coming to my rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Nothing to do with Twilight except for the actors.

Jackson's POV  
I woke up really needing a coffee. "Hey Kellan I'm getting a coffee from that place we played yesterday." I said hitting him to wake up. "Why, starbucks is cheaper." Kellan said rolling back over. "Cute girl named Jennifer." I said wanting to see her again. Kellan jumped up and said "Sure I want to see the other girl." I didn't realize there was another girl until I remembered the coffee. We walked down to the Bonjour Frances, which means Hello France.

I walked in with Kellan and saw the two girls in brown tucked in shirts and black pants with white aprons.

Jennifer's POv  
Emeline and I were checking which table we were going to serve. "Yes odd numbers mine evens your's." Emeline said. I looked over at the door and watched as Michale showed them to table 5. "Yeah, you're so lucky." I said nudging her. "Not them please." Emeline said. I chuckled and left her to wait on the two guys. I was waiting table four when I heard them talking and making it hard for her. I put down some coffee at number 4's table and walked to number 5. "So you feel oblicated as guys to give waitress a hard time over here." I said slamming my hands on the table for emphasis.

"It's fine seriously, it's almost karioki time." Emeline said. THe two guy were clueless. Both smirking. They ordered and we both went back to make it. Michale jumped up on stage and started singing "Wanna Be" by the Spice girls. He even danced with it. I was laughing so much I almost dropped some coffee.

Kellan's POV  
This guy is nuts or completly gay. As the song ended he said " That was for the waitresses who are too chicken to sing that." I was waiting for the waitress named Emeline to give us our check when this guy that sang the song came over and dropped the check saying "Are you two on a man date I mean I'm not judging." I looked at Jackson with a What the Freak face he returned it. "No we really just wanted to see those two girls again." I said gesturing to the two girls by the counter.

"Oh there my friends you know."The guy said eyeing us weird. "THat's cool so you thing you could hook us up." I asked. "Maybe just wait til closing time." He said going back to the two waitresses.

Jennifer's POV  
I'm going to kill Michale. The two guys stayed til it was closing time. I started cleaning table 4 when I heard a pst. I looked up and it was the guy from yesterday. "What." I said cleaning table six beside them. "Can you get your friend to come over here." Said the other guy with him. "Uh yeah, Emeline get your butt over here." I yelled. The guys sat back down. Emeline came over with a frown on her face and turned to the guys and said " What."

"Would you two like to go on a date with us." The other guy asked. "Why would we want to go on a date with you." She asked. "Because we're cute." THe guy said making his version of the cute face. The brown headed guy said "Kellan quit that face is scaring them." I looked over at the brunette. He was cute and seemed nice. "Girl confrence." I said pulling her over to the corner. "Maybe we should I'm mean they are pretty hot." I whispered looking back at them.

"Ah kind of but sure why not." Emeline said as we walked back to them. "Kay on two conditions one be nice and two no ash tray kissing." I said looking directly at the brunnet. I saw the shape of his front pocket and guessed he smoked. "How did you know I." He said fishing in his pocket for the box. "I saw the shape of the box and guessed and I saw you outside before the show smoking some." I said almost walking away.

"Hey wait, what if I got help from the right girl." He said hopeful. "THey'd die of second hand smoke." I reminded. He pitched the cigareets into the trash and put the box into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Nothing to do with Twilight except for the actors.

Jennifer's POV  
We were getting ready for the date. Well I had finished giving myself a manicure. "Where are we going, is it semi formal, or casual." Emeline said pacing back forth."Relaz and call them." I said pointing a well manicure finger to the phone and the piece of paper with their numbers on it. Emeline called them and put it on speaker. "Hey guys what should we wear for our date." Emeline asked. A deep kind of voice that sounded like Kellan said "Something Lacey."

In the background you heard two guys fight over the phone. "Clothes." said a voice cracking in the middle of the word. "THanks Jackson." I said hanging up the phone.

Jackson's POV  
"Real subtle Kellan." I said as Jen hung up the phone. "Well they asked." He retorted. "Because women want to know what to wear unlike guy who wear jeans to everything." I said looking down at my jeans. I hadn't picked a shirt yet so in the appartment I'm walking around shirtless while my cat is walking around. I put on my boots still unsure about a shirt. Kellan was just in a shirt no jeans only a shirt and boxers.

"Are you going like that?" I asked hoping not. He smirked and said "You think Emeline will like it if I went like this." I laughed pulling a red polo shirt over my head. "No now please put on some pants so my cat is not scared for life." I said picking up my cat little, Jewls. Kellan shook his head but put on some jeans and a shirt. I was nervous my hand crept towards the pack of cigarrets. I stopped myself what she said hurt me a little but she was being honest.

Emeline's POV  
I am nervous. I put on this blue sholder sleeve dress. Shilou was walking around room to room. Jen was already finished changing and was putting on final details of lip gloss. "Jen are you ready." I asked looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a blue shoulder sleeve dress with some black flats. Jen said something but I could understand her since she was putting lip gloss on. I sat on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

Jen went to open it and it was the guys. "Hey." Kellan said pulling back a medium sized dog. "Uh hi." Said a relayed reaction from Jackson. Shilou was growling at the guys and other dogs. "Shilous, hush." Jen said turning back to the guys. "Aw little shilou doesn't like us." Kellan said. "You know he can jump up to three feet and both of you are like six feet." Jen said. Akward silence started. Jen turned to Jackson who was already having a hard time with the date and said " I don't know about the lace but how do we look."

"Uh good." Jackson said voice almost cracking but not. "So where are we going." I asked since they haven't told us. "Uh well since this is a double date we had to comprimise, a park you can bring your dog too." Kellan said pulling his dog in a little. "Sure." I said getting Shilou's leash on him. We walked to the park well more like Shilou and Kola lead the way.

Kellan's POV  
THe dogs pulled me and Emeline to the park leaving Jackson and Jennifer jogging to catch up. "You're not allergic to peanut butter are you."I asked hoping she wasn't cause I made peanut butter and jelly sandwitches. "No and neither is Jen." She said looking at the basket. Jen ran up to Emeline with a smile and said "We used to be on track you know." I looked behind me Jackson was walking. Jen saw this and ran back to him.

"Come on Jackson." Jen yelled running backwards making him run faster. We got to the park and set out a blaket. Jackson laid by the blanket and said " You three are much faster than me." Jen sat beside him and said " I know." Shilou was by Jen and Jackson while Kola was between me and Emeline. We sat there and silently munched on peanut butter sandwitches until I got the idea to ask them to come with us to a new club down the street.

"We can't we have class in the morning." Emeline said. "Classes what kind." I asked thinking they were maybe in there last year of college. "Well theater arts for me and education for Jen." She said. Jen laid down by Jackson with Shilou by Jen well more like protecting Jen from Jackson. THe date ended pretty well and I now know that Emeline wishes to be on Brodway while Jen wishes to teach music to kids.

Jennifer's POV  
THe date is over and now they are taking us home. I closed the door and asked Emeline "So another date or not." Emeline smiled and said " Another date they seem nice." She said. Out side the door we heard a "Yes they want to go out with us again." I opened the door back and on the door was Kellan and Jackson. Jackson mouthed something that looked like " Now you've done it." I opened the door all the way making sure Emeline could see them.

"So we should just go." Jackson said before walking away. "Nice appartment." Kellan said leaning against the door frame. "Kellan, come on." Jackson said pulling him away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer's POV  
I was waiting for the guys and Emeline. She never is late coming from class. There was a knock at the door. I opened it letting it Jackson and Kellan. "Uh sit anywhere make your selves at home." I said scooting over some school work onto a table. I turned on the T.V and to the Entertainment channel thing. On the T.V. it was talking about some interview. "Speaking of interview." I said getting my laptop.

I turned the T.V off and put the laptop in mine and Jackson's lap. I played him the video. He laughed and said "Does it get worse." As the video ended I clicked on another and said "Oh yes." I stopped the video after he had enough of watching himself drunk answering questions. Emeline came in and I said "Late are we." She put her stuff down and said "Oh yeah some girl in my theater class showed me something." She looked over at the laptop and saw the dog then said "That poor dog."

"So do you still need the laptop?" She asked. "No go ahead." I said passing it to me. "Are you still mad at me?" Jackson asked doing the cutest smile ever. I chuckled and said "No so you were a little tipsy at least you weren't driving like that."

Jackson's POV  
Okay I thought that would be worse. She played me about ten minuets of myself answering questions while drunk and even making out with dog and still loves me. "Good thing I stopped before you started howling." She said laughing. I joined her laughing. "Uh Jackson you're wearing two diffrent color socks." She said showing me her ADD. "I am... well I'm color blind what color are they?" I asked wanting to know that they weren't orange and purple. "I'm so sorry I didn't know and there red and green." She said trying to explain. "It's fine I don't really care except for Kellan was suppose to tell me if the socks were okay." I said looking over at him.

The printer went off nearly making me jump. Jennifer and Emeline went into the kitchen. THey are supposedly making us dinner. "What did we do." I asked Kellan trying for them not to hear. "Nothing we can't make dinner for our male companions." Jennifer said coming out with a plate of pasta. It looked very fancy and put together. As we started eating Kellan asked "Male companions?" Jennier shook her head and said "Boy friends."

Akward silence started I adjusted my glasses at the same time as Jen. Kellan looked over and mouth "Match made in Heaven." The pasta was really good. The bad part about being colorblind is cooking. I can't tell by color when meat is raw so I don't cook. "So how is it?" Jen asked. "Really good." Kellan looked and mouthed "Suck up."

Emeline's POV  
Jen and I were sitting under a tree in the court yard. "So do you think you could take my shift so I can audition." I asked hoping she would I've always wanted to do this and she knows it. "Em I'd love to help you but I have a lot of work so I can be ready for that college grad exam." She said writing something down. It was silent for a moment. "Sure, just this once." She said leaning against the tree with a notebook in hand.

Jennfier's POV  
Emeline better come back after her audition. I'm almost asleep here. Suddenly through the doors walks in Emeline yelling "They said that they'd call me in two weeks." She ran up to the counter. I zoned out for a second and heard "Jen are you listening." I lifted my head and said " Yeah I'm up see." I picked up my double shot expresso and gulped it. "You can't keep doing that." She said.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later  
**Jackson and Kellan invited me and Emeline to a fancy restraunt. Every second Em is looking at her phone. Jackson and I are still eating. The phone started to ring. "What do I do." Em said a litttle louder than necessary. She started babbling instead of answering the phone. I let my impatienence get the best of me and yelled "Answer the stinkin phone." She calmed down and answered it. "Yes, okay, really, are you kidding, thank you." She said into the phone before hanging up.

"They called me." She yelled standing up. "I guess she got the part." I whispered to Jackson. He chuckled and nodded. "The first rehearsal is friday." Em said as we were leaving. "Why don't all of you come to my first rehearsal?" She asked. "What about my work." I said really wanting to graduate early. "Bring it." She replied clearly she thought of every thing.

**DAY OF REAHEARSAL  
**Emeline's POV  
This is so exciting. I've wanted to preform ever since I was little and now I can. Kellan was jogging to catch up with me while Jackson and Jen were walking and talking about who knows what. They have been growing closer it's cute. My friends sat in there seats. Jackson was watching us and Jen. Kellan was watching me. My auditon was in the middle. I was so nervous. The song I had to sing was Belle from the movie. I sang that while my legs shook a little.

Jennifer's POV  
I was working on one of my term papers when Jackson tapped me on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to sneak a peak over my shoulder. "Work." I replied not stopping. "What kind of work?" He asked sitting down by me. "Homework." I replied adjusting my glasses. "What kind of homework." He asked putting his arm around my shoulder. "Four term papers and an essay on How Music Can Benifit A Child's Life." I replied getting out another pencil.

"Wow that's a lot." He replied as his arm slid off my shoulders. I nodded and started writing again. I had just the essay to do. As the reheasal was over I had one song stuck in my head and it was If I Can't Love Her.

Emeline's POV  
The rehearsal ended on a good note. Nate(Beast) said "You're a really good actress... can't wait for the kissing scenes." Kellan came up to us. "Hey that was great." Kellan said. This scene was bound to get akward so I said "I'm going to go get my stuff."

Kellan's POV  
"Kissing scenes... do you know who you're talking to." I asked. "Yeah, a pretty girl." He replied. "That has a big boyfriend, who's standing right infront of you." I said. He laughed and said "Do you know how hard it is to keep a relationship while you're touring the country." I stayed silent he took my silence and said " Classic scenorio the actress always falls in love with one of co stars." I want to beat the poo out of this guy but thought about Emeline. I turned away and walked out of the theater.

Jackson looked over and saw that I had walked out. He looked back at Jen and said "Are you going to wait for her." Jen nodded and Jackson followed me. He was so in love he almost ran into the door but I pulled him.

Emeline's POV  
I came out to find Jennifer in the theater waiting. "Where's Kellan?" I asked. "Oh he left after that guy said basicly you wouldn't have time for him anymore." She explained. "So how's your school work going?" I asked wanting to change the subject. "Good almost finished with an essay." She replied holding the door open. We were walking while Jen was humming a song. I looked at her and asked "What song are you humming?" Instead of answering she started trying to sing it.

I found out the song was If I Can't Love Her. THe guy that actually sings the song walked right passed us as she was singing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.

Emeline's POV  
"I've called him like 50 times and he won't answer." I said throwing the phone on the couch sitting down. Jen was trying to write her essay and study for the grad exam. "Give me the phone." She said putting her stuff down. She dialed and said " Hey, you're being dumb it's not her fault what some hot shot actor said to her okay." Jen said clearly wanting to get back to her school work.

"He hung up on me." Jen said throwing the phone onto the reciever. "It's okay he's just being silly I mean why would he not answer the phone." I said. Jen shrugged and took out her phone. "Hey Jackson need your help with something." She said going into another room.

**This Afternoon**

Kellan's POV  
Maybe that guy is right. Jackson is dragging me to the park with my dog. "Jackson why am I even." I said as he left me with Emeline. _This is great _I thought. "Hey Kellan I have to tell you something." She said. "I have always wanted to be on Broadway." She said. "How long is the tour?" I asked faking interest. "Five months." She said. I took in that information and said " Five Months you have to be kidding."

"I guess the love birds left us." Em said gesturing to Jackson and Jen laying on the grass. "Yeah seems they have." I said a little jealous of Jackson and Jen. The only thing that stopped them was a video of Jackson drunk not Jen moving or anything. "Emeline I think we should remain friends." I said knowing a long distant relationship wasn't going to work. "Yeah, it'd be better." Emeline agreed.

"What no that's not suppose to happen!" Jen yelled standing up so fast she jerked Jackson up with her. "You two are amazing for each other and..." Jen rambled on making it more akward. "Sweetie calm down if it makes them happy we should be okay with it even though it's dumb." Jackson said using a nickname for her. I made a whip noise after Jackson said that. He nodded and walked off with Jennifer.

"I leave Friday." Em said standing back up. "Ah cool I guess have fun." I said really not meaning it.

* * *

**Friday at the airport**

Emeline's POV  
I'm now leaving my friends for a once in a lifetime chance. "Bye Jen." I said hugging her. I hugged Jackson and then went over to Kellan. We shook hands akwardly. I boarded the plane and sat by the window. This is my dream and I'm making it come true. My two new friends and one old friend are back in the airport. Kellan's a really nice guy so is Jackson but he can be a little shy. Jen's been my buddy since middle school. Jen and Jackson cutest couple since ,well Belle and Beast.

I'm still so nervous. What if while I'm dancing a fork gets flung at me, or I drop something. I'm not really clumby like Jen I'm more graceful but not like a ballerina. Jackson will have his hands full with Jen's love of falling, stumping her toe,visiting hospitals.

Jennifer's POV  
All in a month I've lost a friend and gained a boy friend. "So what do you want to do?" Jackson asked putting his arm over my shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. He shook his head and said " You gotta stop doing all nighters." I nodded and said " But what about the work and the test and graduating early." I rambled on getting more strested by the word. "First take a breath, second calm down, and third why do you want to graduate early." He said.

"It would look good on a resemay." I stated simply. "Okay, so are you going to take a nap or finish a paper that isn't due for another two weeks?" Jackson asked sarcasticly. "Due dates are closer than they appear." I said as we got in my truck. "Yes, but you need five hundred words and you have six hundred, just end it." Jackson said pulling up to her appartment. "What just put The End in huge letters." I said sarcasticly.

"Yes, that's all you have to do." He said not noticing the sarcasm. "Okay I will." Jen sad sitting at her laptop typing for a few seconds. "Sounds more that 2 words." Jackson said sitting by her. "Done." She said printing it before Jackson could see it. "Now what do you suggest we do?" I asked sitting on the couch. "I can think of something." He said kissing me.


	6. Useless Fluff for Jackson and Jennifer

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. Jackson and Jennifer Fluff

**A Week Later**

Jackson's POV  
Kellan seems to be taking this hard. I called Jen and said " Hey baby." I heard a crackling voice say "Hey honey." Either she was sick or my phone is messed up. "Jen you okay?" I asked concerned. "No, I'm sick." She replied in the background you could hear coughing. "Ah I'm sorry I'll be right over." I said looking at Kellan. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She hung up the phone. "Kellan, what's wrong really?" I asked annoyed he'd been moping around since they agreed to be just friends.

"I just like her alot and hate that guy." He said. "Okay well I'm off to help Jen since she's sick." I said nearly out the door. "Dude, be careful she has you around her little finger." Kellan said serious. I rolled my eyes as I got in my car. I thought about what Kellan said. She really wouldn't use me would she. As I found her appartment I heard coughing and sneezing.

"Hey Jen I'm using the key." I said reaching for the spare they keep under the mat. I unlocked the door and came in. Jen was asleep on the coach. On the table was books, boxes of tissue, and a bottle of Tylenol. She was laying on the coach only taking up half so I sat by her. "Jen, wake up." I said trying to wake her up. She was still asleep. I looked in the corner and saw she had one of those country guitars. I smiled evily and turn back to her.

I grabbed a feather pen she had on her coffee table and rubbed it against her foot. She stirred and kicked me softly. "Jen wake up." I said again with the feather. She did the same thing so I got up and went on my knees right infront of her and whispered "7 days." She jumped up and fell off the couch on top of me. When she saw who she landed on she screamed. "Shhh it's okay." I said helping her up.

"How did you get in?" She asked sitting on the couch with a blanket surronding her. "Spare key under the mat." I replied sitting by her. I spreaded the blanket over both of us. "So how sha'll I help you in making your illness not as crappy." I asked. She shrugged and slouched back into the coach. I got up and picked up the guitar. "Do you mind if I.." I asked assuming she'd be okay with me playing her guitar.

"Sure, go a head." She said sitting up. I sat down by her and started playing the only country song I knew how to play Check Yes or No by George Strait. Jen smiled and said " That's a good song." After she said that I started singing. She'd smiled and cough. The song ended and I said " So is that a yes or a no." She rolled her eyes and said " Yes." I was about to kiss her when I remembered she was sick.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked seeing what kind of movies they had. "Sure, but don't judge me." She said in between coughs. I opened the movie holder to find a whole case of Disney and little kid movies. My childhood was good but I'd never seen a Disney movie. I told Jen this and she moved pretty fast for a sick person to grab her favorite and put it in. The movie she picked was Hercules.

I was actually glad I remember some Mythology so I didn't look like an idiot. A few stupid jokes later and Jen was asleep. It was good movie and I had watched it to the end. I found Mary Poppins and put in it. Jen woke up to me singing Chim Chim Chier from Mary Poppins. At first it scared her but then she laugh which turned into a cough. I got a phone call from Peter. "Hey what up." I said in the phone. "Nothing, did you forget the interview today at the coffee shop." He asked.

"No, it's at four right." I asked looking at my watch. It was now 3:30. "Yep, all of us are here except you." He said hanging up. "Jen, I have to leave but I'll be back after this interview." I said. She nodded and fell back asleep.

I ran into the place and sat by Peter. "Hey Jackson." He said. "So who's the coughing person I heard in the back ground." Peter asked. "Uh she's my girl.." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear. "You have a girl friend way to go man."Peter said a little louder than needed. The interview asked a few question I hadn't been listening cause under the table I was texting Jen. "Okay Now for Jackson do you have anything special planned for your band 100 monkeys?" The interviewer asked. Peter decided to help me and take the question.

"I'm sorry Dianna but Jackson can't think about music right now for he's texting his girl friend." Peter said. My head popped up as he finished. "Aw that's sweet." Dianna said. "What's her name?" She asked. "Uh Jennifer." I said careful about what I say. "THat's pretty so has she read the Twilight books?" I quickly typed the question and sent it to her. "Well as soon as I get reply I'll tell you." I said putting my phone on the table.

My phone vibrated and it said yes. "She has but she loves Dracula vampires more." I said reading it off my phone. "Have you kissed her yet?" Dianna asked. "Uh yeah but it wasn't a very romantic." I replied carefully. "Okay so what's one of your favorite things about her?" Dianna asked. "Uh this shouldn't be just about me and my girlfriend." I replied trying to change the subject.


End file.
